


Sock Sort, Sock Fight

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheeky Alex, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, Modern Era, Sock fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron wants to sort socks.Alexander just wants to have fun.





	Sock Sort, Sock Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> No socks were harmed in the making of this fic.

“Alexander!” Aaron calls for his boyfriend, hoisting the bag of single socks higher over his shoulder. “It's Saturday! You know what that means!”

Alexander comes tramping loudly up the stairs from his office. He’s grinning, even more so at the sight of the large bag over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Aaron chuckles. “No Alex, not now. These are socks.” He waves the bag around and laughs when Alex’s smile turns into a pout.

“Come on, Burrdy! We do this every week, without fail! Let the single socks sin!” Alex whines, already seeing that he has lost the argument but refusing to hurt his pride. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” Aaron says, placing the bag on the living room carpet and turning to the other boy, hand on hips. “You are twenty years old. I will not be sorting your socks like a maid. Now get over here and help me!”

Alexander pouts again “I'll watch.” He bargains. “I'll help if I see any pairs.” He adds after a moment of consideration.

Aaron sighs and sits, dumping the socks out of the bag. “Fine. But don't expect me to be nice later.”

Alexander smirks suggestively and Aaron flicks a sock at him. Alex dodges and grins.

Aaron rolls his eyes affectionately and starts arranging the socks by ankle patterns and textures, since they are all black.Time passes by pleasantly slow, Alexander watching Aaron work in comfortable silence, occasionally reaching over to fold a pair of matching socks.

It's a nice niche of calm after a long week of seemingly unsolvable cases and even more unsolvable clients. Alexander would never admit it, but he enjoys these sorting parties.

Mostly because he gets Aaron to himself for the rest of the day.

He smirks at the thought and decides to… Speed up the process.

He takes a couple of folded pairs, placing them in front of him at about ten centimeters distance from each other. He then plucks a random one from beside Aaron and stretches it out directly in front of him, vaguely between the folded pairs.

“Hey!” Aaron says indignantly. “I was just about to-”

He looks at Alexander, looking innocent as a lamb, with a huge sock… creation… In front of him.

“About to…?” Alexander prompts, tipping his head to the side.

“About to find that one's pair,” Aaron replies, gathering himself and pointing at the outstretched sock on the middle. “But it seems you've found a more… entertaining purpose for it.”

Alexander smiles. “You can take it.”

Aaron wordlessly picks up the lonely sock, never breaking eye-contact with Alexander.

The smaller man grins and starts batting the folded pairs around.

One decides to fly up and hit Aaron in the nose.

Aaron looks up, his eyes unreadable. Alexander tenses.

“Whoops,” he tries, grinning evilly.

Aaron's movements are slow, causing Alexander greater apprehension than if he had just lunged at Alex.

Suddenly, before he could even react, a sock lands on his face.

“Wha- hey!” Alexander plucks the sock off his face and chucks it at Aaron. It lands on his shoulder. 

“Ooh you wanna play that way? We can play that way.” Aaron growls. He scoops up a handful of pairless socks and throws one at Alexander, who dodges and throws a sock of his own. Aaron yelps and runs to hide behind a coffee table, bringing his cotton ammunition with him. He launches another sock at Alexander’s head, who responds with two socks at Aaron’s own sock pile.

“Thanks for the extra socks, little Lion!” Aaron laughs, throwing three just behind Alexander, who chases after them, giving Aaron the chance to sneak up and steal Alex’s pile.

“I win.” He says with a grin.

“I had that one in the bag!” Alex argues. Aaron just laughs, dropping the socks and giving Alexander a small kiss before pulling away.

“Speaking of socks and bags, let’s get these ones in here.” Aaron says, pointing to the socks on the floor and the furniture, then to the bag in the middle of the mess.

“It seems we’ve created quite a stir, sir.” Alexander jokes, already pulling a sock off a lamp and from behind the TV.

“You know what? I learnt that from you.” Aaron replies, holding the bag open for Alexander, who’s arms are full of socks. He dumps the socks in the bag and Aaron closes it, throwing it to the side.

“All that sock sorting made me tired.” Aaron says, flopping onto the couch. Alexander sits down heavily beside him.

“Round two?” Alexander asks cheekily.

Aaron slaps him with a sock.

“Oh it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boom!


End file.
